


Mo grá

by mixedgirlnerd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Barnes family are social climbers, Bonding, Bucky's parents are awful, M/M, Mating Bites, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Modern Steve Rogers, Omega Bucky - Freeform, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Pierce is a piece of shit, Pre-War Bucky Barnes, Prince Steve, Smut, The beginning of this is ROUGH, meet ugly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixedgirlnerd/pseuds/mixedgirlnerd
Summary: Steve is the rightful heir to the throne though his terrible Step-Father Alexander Pierce is currently ruler.Pierce sets Steve up in an arranged marriage as a distraction for his evil doings.Steve and his new mate have to navigate getting to know one another while also grappling with their parents' schemes for power and control.Will they find love?Will they save the kingdom?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of this is ROUGH. And by that I mean, Bucky is tied up and drugged before being presented to Steve.  
> There is no rape.   
> But the situation Bucky is in at the beginning of this can be triggering.   
> If you need to skip it, please do. I understand. You can begin this at the start then when you see the first ***** skip down until after the next set of ***** and you'll miss the description of Bucky's torture.

Steve stood in his study and tried to stop frowning. It was his wedding day, he should be happy and yet he had sported a scowl for the last hour if not longer. 

 

_ What if they don’t like me? _ He thought to himself.  _  What if I don’t like them? _

 

He pulled his hair in frustration. 

 

_ What if they’re hideous? No. Stop it. That’s mean. As long as they’re kind it will be fine.  _

 

Steve sighed.  He was being stupid. 

 

_ What if they think I’m hideous? _

 

Flashbacks to his spindly, sickly youth played through Steve’s head. He had been so small and ill that the royal physicians had declared him on his deathbed no fewer than three times. Only his mother’s faith and his own stubbornness had given him the strength to pull through. 

 

Later there had been doctors with strange remedies, and one man who Steve was sure was a scientist, though others had said he was a magician, either way he and his contraption and vita rays had finally aided Steve’s growth and health allowing him to develop into the healthy alpha he was today. 

 

The insecurities from those early days had lingered however and now were coupled with a healthy dose of anxiety.

 

It was Pierce’s fault. 

 

Alexander Pierce. King of the realm and step-father to Steve.

 

Steve hated him deeply and refused to call him anything except his surname unless they were in the presence of company. The man had weaseled his way into Steve’s family and married his mother when she was at her weakest, assuming the role of king when Queen Sarah had died and Steve was too young to rule by himself.

 

It had been Pierce’s idea that Steve marry. He was currently building up his armies to invade a nearby kingdom and wanted to distract the people with something pleasant. 

 

_ “A wedding would do nicely to brighten the spirits of the people,”   _ Pierce told Steve. 

 

“Why do their spirits need brightening?” 

 

“The life of the common man is dull and hard,” Pierce explained, “It causes them to worry about things that aren’t theirs to worry about. It is our job to give them distraction.”

 

Steve had wanted to argue that their job was to ease the lives of the common folk, to guide and provide for them but his chin still sported a scar from the last time he’d mounted that argument. He wasn’t so keen to gain another if he was to begin courting.

 

In the end he needn’t have worried. Pierce took care of everything despite Steve’s desire for the exact opposite. 

 

In the spring before his twenty-fifth birthday, Pierce had called him into the throne room and declared that a suitable match had been found and Steve was to be married in a fortnight. 

 

When he’d pressed the king for details he was told very little, only that his mate was a brunet of the same age as him, that he came from an acceptable family and that they were an omega. 

 

It had hit Steve like a kick to the chest. 

 

Omega. 

 

Rare to nearly extinct. 

 

He’d only met two in his whole life. One had been his own mother and the other...Peggy. The loss of both women still cut Steve deeply years after both their passings. So much so that he’d barely been able to speak. Pierce had taken his silence as obedience and had set about arranging everything to his own liking. Which is how, fourteen days later Steve found himself married to a stranger and hiding in his study trying to reconcile that he now had to go bed someone he’d never met. 

 

“This is ridiculous,” Steve said aloud to no one, “I don’t have to do anything.  _ We _ don’t have to do anything. I’ll just go talk to them. Everything is fine. There is plenty of time for  _ all of that _ later.”

 

Nervous and annoyed that he was reduced to talking to himself, Steve smoothed his hand down his wedding clothes and gathered himself. Right on time a knock sounded on his door. Gabe Jones and Jim Morita of the Prince Guard led Steve down the halls to his own bedroom. A fact that all three of them had laughed about numerous times before.

 

“Think by now you’d know where it is,” Morita said, a smile in his voice. 

 

“I do,” Steve said, “I just feel bad knowing this is all you’re good at, I’d hate to take it away from you.”

 

“If you weren’t about to go meet your mate I’d kick your ass,” Jim said laughing.

 

“That’s treason,” Gabe pointed out, also laughing. 

 

They arrived at Steve’s door and all sobered up quickly. 

 

“Go get ‘im Cap,” Gabe said encouragingly. 

 

Steve nodded to his friends, squared his shoulders and opened the door. 

 

*****

 

Bucky was shaking. He knew he was, his hands were visibly vibrating against his bare thighs. He couldn’t stop it. He’d been trying for over an hour. 

 

_ At least I am not crying _ he thought sardonically.

 

The attendants worked around him soundlessly, moving around the bedroom in nearly synchronized grace preparing for the ceremony. 

 

The room was warm, it had felt sweltering when he’d entered, in his dressing gown and pajamas but now that he was bare he was glad for the heat. Still, every time he thought of the sun’s progression across the sky, it had to be at least noon, he shivered. 

 

It was his wedding day. 

 

He wanted to run.

 

He wanted to cry.

 

Instead, he sat upon the most opulent bed he’d ever seen and shook like a leaf in the wind.

 

He was an Omega. The first one born to a common family in generations. The negotiations for his hand in marriage had been extensive and exhausting. Not that he’d had any say in the matter. No, he didn’t get to marry for love as Rebecca had or choose a life of servitude in the Church like Christina, though he also suspected that had been done for love and not in response to ‘a divine stirring in her soul’ as Tina had claimed.

Instead, he was paraded before the elite, a fancy bauble to bid on. A thing to be owned. Some had been kind, asking him about his interests and bringing him gifts. Others had only sized him up like prized livestock, their questions posed to his father, their gifts ‘for the honor of House Barnes’, Bucky might as well have not been there at all for all the attention they paid him. His father preened under the attention. Having an omega would raise their family’s standing significantly, no longer would they be commoners, instead there would be titles and lavish parties, money and comfort where there had been hard work and economy before.

 

A local lord had been at the top of the heap as far as suitors went until word came of an alpha who had blown all the competitors away. Bucky never saw him. Never heard him speak but his father, George Barnes had been impressed beyond measure. 

 

Prince Rogers was the biggest of big deals and he’d paid a price no other could match. Bucky had no idea what it was but he had heard his mother prattle on endlessly about how blessed they were. How fortunate an alliance with House Rogers, with the crown, would be. 

 

Fortunate was not how Bucky would describe himself or his current situation. 

 

Long ago, before he had presented, he had imagined himself happy, managing a modest estate, pursuing his passion for science and astronomy while tending to a loving family. Before everything changed he had loved riding and dancing and learning. His family was well off enough to have a fully stocked library and he’d made the most use of it. There were always new things to learn about the earth and the stars. Oh the stars, how Bucky wished he could hide away amongst them now. 

 

When he’d turned fourteen and presented as omega his dreams of a life of learning and science were dashed away. He was no longer allowed to go riding alone or to conduct scientific inquiry because there was too much risk. Any damage to his person would decrease his value and ruin his family’s schemes. 

 

So he sat around like a treasured doll wasting his life being pampered and ignored in turns. It was maddening, depressing, and he wanted it all to end. Though now that he was married, sold more like, to a rich alpha he only had more of the same to look forward to. 

 

The ceremony had been opulent and long. Bucky had stood before the gathered masses in loose silk trousers a silvery blue shade to match his eyes with a matching shirt and bare feet. Not that anyone saw what he wore because he had been covered from the crown of his head to past his knees in a veil that had hidden him from sight. It was traditional for an omega to remain unseen until they were bonded to their mate. Some sort of nonsense about protecting him or whatever. Bucky had been so annoyed that he’d tuned out those particular lessons. 

 

Still, when the time had come, he’d said the words he’d been told to say and had felt the large warm hands of his alpha. Those hands had given him hope. They didn’t grip too hard and while they were rough, Bucky had imagined it was from good, honest work and not from acts of cruelty. He had no basis for these hopes but he held them just the same. 

 

When the wedding was over, no kiss because first kisses were often quickly followed by a mating bite and that made them intensely private, Bucky was shepherded back to the opulent room he was now sequestered in. 

 

_ Vows in the morning, vigorous bedding through the afternoon and revelry after dark _ , his tutor had said when Bucky had worked up the courage to ask what it was like to be married. Bucky’d had serious doubts about wanting to take part in any sort of revelry after signing away his freedom. So far his suspicions had borne out. 

 

As the attendants began closing in on him, lengths of fabric, a tea tray, and bottles of oils in their hands, Bucky found himself finally falling still. It felt ominous and terrifying to have the half dozen beta women suddenly all focused on him at once. 

 

They had been his mother’s attendants once and served House Barnes still. She had left them with her son along with strict instructions to prepare him for his new role and ensure he didn’t bring shame to his good name. 

 

Bucky didn’t trust them in the slightest. 

 

“Here,” the eldest, Ingrid said, “Drink some this and calm down. You’re embarrassing yourself.”

 

“What is it,” he asked sniffing cautiously. 

 

“Tea with a bit of whiskey.”

 

It sounded gross but the idea of alcohol numbing his nerves a bit had him swallowing the drink down eagerly. She let out an amused snort and then nodded to her sister Ida who stood to her left. 

The younger girl stepped forward, she had a mound of shiny red fabric in her arms, a thick ribbon longer than Bucky was tall. He pondered the use for it as his body grew heavy, his head light and fluffy like a cloud. 

 

“On your front,” Ingrid said pushing at Bucky’s bare shoulder. 

 

“Wha?”

 

She rolled her eyes and gestured for help. Another girl, Lorna, helped turn him over. He thought to struggle but his body didn’t seem to be cooperating. 

 

“I don’t like this,” Bucky said, “Let me up.”

 

“Be quiet,” Ingrid said annoyed, “We’re running out of time.”

 

Bucky put in a renewed effort to get himself back under his control, kicking out wildly and hitting Kirsten in the gut. She grunted then raised her hand as if to slap him but Ingrid stilled her hand. 

 

“Don’t be a fool,” she told the other girl, “If you mark him up, the alpha will inflict twice as much pain on you for the insult.”

 

Kirsten seemed to consider doing it anyway then reluctantly dropped her hand, “Spoiled ungrateful shit,” she said, leaning into Bucky’s rapidly blurry vision, “You don’t deserve any of the gifts you are being given.”

 

Bucky wanted to argue. To tell her she could have it all if they just let him go but he could barely focus. It was as if he’d had two dozen drinks instead of one. He felt drunk and high and confused. Two girls held him down while Ingrid bound his arms behind him in a series of intricate knots. 

 

“Well done,” Lorna said, “sturdy and pretty.”

 

“Thank you,” Ingrid said clearly pleased with herself. 

 

Binding complete the flopped Bucky back onto his front and propped him up in the center of the bed, the mountain of pillows arranged just right to give his back and shoulders some support while also showing him off like a roast at a feast. Then came the oil. It was light yet fragrant. His skin warmed as the spread it across his bare body and then the worst thing happened, his body began to  _ respond. _ He writhed in horror as his body began to produce slick and his cock stiffened against his thigh. 

 

The girls laughed. 

 

“Please don’t do this,” Bucky begged, “Let me go. Please.”

 

He felt tears prick his lashes as his body struggled between the faux arousal the oil ignited and the genuine fear his situation inspired. 

 

“Hush or we’ll gag you,” Ingrid said. 

 

A sob tore from his throat. She took a menacing step forward. A small hank of red silk in her palm, it slid between Bucky’s teeth, she tied it efficiently behind his head not even slowing down when he managed to bite her. She pinched his nipple hard enough that he knew it would bruise. He cried harder, his face red though his voice had been effectively silenced. 

 

The clock on the wall chimed. It was two in the afternoon. The attendants were out of time. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Cover him with the veil again,” Ingrid instructed, “I won’t have his hysterics ruining our work.”

 

Bucky rocked side to side trying to avoid the covering but in the end, he was unsuccessful and the room’s decor disappeared beneath a blanket of royal blue silk dotted with white roses. 

 

The girl’s voices faded as they left. Bucky was alone. Wiggling backward he managed to get his hips beneath him though it was harder than it should have been since he’d been drugged. He was making a mess of the fine velvet blankets with the body oil and his slick but he didn’t care. He had to escape somehow. Bucky knew he was facing the door so he inched his way forward, scooting his bottom against the bed until his legs reached the edge. He let them hang over and began to pitch his weight forward so he could stand. 

 

Then the door opened. 

 

“Hello, fear céile.” 

 

It was the alpha. 

 

Prince Steven Grant Rogers. 

 

That same deep voice had spoken his vows with solemnity earlier, now he sounded amused. 

 

“This is...unexpected,” Rogers continued, “I admit we don’t know each other well but I had envisioned this going a certain way. It seems you had plans of your own.”

 

Bucky shook his head. These were not his plans. The drugs and oil turned his denial into a full body shiver and the alpha chuckled. The scent of him, strong virile alpha mixed with clean laundry and a hint of pine, ramped up the heat Bucky was feeling.

 

Rogers approached the bed, his steps even and sure just like his hands when they grasped Bucky about the waist and lifted him, settling him once again against the pillows. Fresh tears fell down Bucky’s cheeks as his escape was thwarted. 

 

He worked his jaw back and forth then side to side to dislodge the gag. Roger’s voice was low and husky as he continued to speak. 

 

“I don’t want you to think I don’t appreciate the effort James,” Steve said, “But I had thought-”

 

Rogers being so close, aroused alpha hormones mixing with the oil’s scent in his nose, was playing havoc on Bucky. He moaned loudly and undulated beneath the alpha’s broad palms. 

 

Rogers growled, an answer to his new husband’s scent and sounds. He removed his shirt then leaned in and pulled the smaller male into his embrace. Strong thighs straddled him as his fingers brushed a firm, shapely ass. He nosed at the space where Jame’s strong neck met his shoulders. He mouthed at the omega, panting as he teased him through the silk. 

 

Bucky gnashed his teeth. He wanted to push Rogers away and burrow deeper into his arms all at once. The gag ripped under the assault of his teeth. 

 

“D-D-” Bucky tried to speak past his desire and his lingering sobs. 

 

“What do you need?” Rogers asked, he snuck his hands under the veil and marveled over how his palms smoothed over taut warm skin,  “Tell me and I’ll give it to you.”

 

“Don’t hurt me,” Bucky said softly, “Please, don’t hurt me.”

 

Shock cooled Steve’s desire instantly and he smoothed back the veil only to recoil. His new mate wasn’t caught up in the throes of desire. He was bound and terrified.

 

Steve’s eyes widened as he took in James’ naked form, then narrowed as realization dawned. He held James as gently as he could with one arm and used his strength to break the knots with his other. Bucky whimpered as he was freed and Steve said nothing. His rage was too great and he worried he would scare the omega further if he tried. 

 

He then laid the male down gently and rose from the bed marching swiftly to the door and yanking it open. 

 

“Dugan!” 

 

Timothy Dugan, aka Dum-Dum Dugan, was one of Steve’s best friends, and closest advisors. He appeared at the door quickly. Steve blocked his view of the room with his body and spoke quietly. 

 

“Your highness?” Dugan asked.

 

Steve fought against rolling his eyes. He’d told his friend a million times to stop calling him that. They’d grown up together, it didn’t matter to Steve that he had some dumb fancy title, Dugan and the other Commandos were his equals, his brothers even. That moment wasn’t the right time to have that old argument though, he had more pressing concerns.

 

Switching to his native Irish tongue he spoke quickly to his trusted guard. 

 

“Find me his attendants. Send them to my study.”

 

Dum-Dum frowned in confusion. Steve should be in his chamber acquainting himself with his new mate not handling business affairs with handmaids. 

 

“Everything alright?” he asked. 

 

Steve’s expression was borderline murderous. “No.”

 

“What happened?” 

 

“Lies Dugan,” Steve growled, “It was all lies.” He ran his hand through his hair and pulled a bit on the ends in frustration. The utter terror on his new husband’s face would haunt him for a lifetime. He vowed to atone for his part in it as soon as he could. The first step was finding the ones who put this whole farce in motion and make them  _ pay _ .

 

“What?  Steve are you hurt? I don’t understand.”

 

“Look, I’ll explain everything later. I promise. Just, for now, please find the attendants. I’ll meet you in my study.”

 

“Okay. Of course,” Dum-Dum said. 

 

Steve clapped him on the shoulder in gratitude. 

 

“And the omega?” Dugan asked. 

 

Steve nearly looked over his shoulder but didn’t want to scare James any further. 

 

“Soothe him if you can, send someone to run him a bath and have food brought up. Wine, water, whatever he likes.”

 

“Right away,” Dum-Dum said. He left quickly, calling out to Dernier as he did so. 

 

It wasn’t enough. It would never be enough to make up for what Steve nearly did but it was a meager start. Steve swallowed back a roar of frustration. 

 

Seething and shirtless, Steve made his way to his study. 

 

*****

Bucky laid on the bed his mind swimming in confusion. So much had happened in the last 24 hours that he had trouble keeping it all straight in his mind. 

 

After Rogers had removed the binding he’d left Bucky on the bed and called for someone. The two men had spoken at length while Bucky had draped the veil across his body to hide his nudity. The effects of the oil were lessening as his skin metabolized the drug in it and being distanced from Prince Steven had helped him clear his head. 

 

He’d assumed that the male was asking for supplies or was preparing different torture for Bucky to endure but nothing of the sort had taken place. After issuing what had sounded a lot like orders, Bucky couldn’t be sure because he didn’t speak his husband’s native tongue, he’d left Bucky alone, shutting the door softly behind his broad muscular back. 

 

A short time later, a young woman named Wanda had appeared running him a warm bath in the adjacent bathroom then returning with meats, cheeses, water and wine for Bucky. He hadn’t wanted any of the food at first but she’d taken bites to assure him it was safe then he’d fallen on the spread like a starving man. 

 

She remade the bed with fresh linens while he scrubbed himself vigorously in the tub. He needed every trace of that oil  _ gone _ . The smell alone was nauseating and horrifying to him. After changing the water twice he finally convinced himself he was clean and stepped out. Wanda had found him some clean lounge clothes to wear and then took her leave so he could rest. 

 

“Call on me anytime your highness,” she said. 

 

That had been the end of Bucky’s night. Worn out and traumatized he’d dropped off into a heavy sleep. 

 

The morning had brought fresh terror as Bucky realized he’d be forced to face his family again. They’d stayed the night, no doubt exploiting the King’s hospitality and now he’d have to tell them it was all for naught. His mating was unconsummated, Prince Steven had been horrified and repulsed by him. 

 

It was absurd that he felt rejected, Bucky reasoned with himself, he hadn’t wanted to marry or mate Rogers anyway. Still seeing the disgust on the alpha’s handsome face, sitting in the silence as he dropped Bucky to the bed then fled the room without so much as a backward glance had felt and continued to feel, humiliating. 

 

Even worse was the confrontation with his family. He’d bathed again as soon as he’d awoken then dressed in light linen pants, a soft shirt and loafers. Stepping out into the hall he chewed his lip with uncertainty. Was he allowed to move throughout the estate? Everything was thrown off with the mating being left unfinished with Steve. As Prince Steven’s mate he would have free roam of the house and control of the household. Instead he felt like an interloper, a guest overstaying their welcome. 

 

Luckily Wanda had appeared at his side like a gift, leading him downstairs to the dining room for breakfast. 

 

“Did you sleep well?” She asked. 

 

He’d sleep like the dead, a heavy dreamless sleep and told her as much. She nodded and gave him a sympathetic smile. 

 

“Did you?” he asked, enjoying the comforting lilt of her voice. 

 

She seemed surprised but brightened quickly. 

 

“I did! I may have stayed up too late reading however,” She blushed and laughed at herself. 

 

Bucky chuckled too, “Oh, I love to read,” he said, “Mostly science and astronomy. You?”

 

“Romance,” she said blushing further, “I’m a fool for happy endings.” 

 

“Me too,” he admitted. 

 

The easy conversation ground to a halt when they reach the large dining room. King Alexander was at the head of the table sipping coffee, his plate cleared away. Steven was sitting to his left, and the seat beside him was open. Bucky’s family was still eating, a lively conversation bubbling up between them. They all stopped when he entered, their eyes critical, sweeping him from head to toe. 

 

Bucky stood still, unsure if he was welcome until Steve stood up and pulled out the chair to his left. The mate’s seat. Eyes on his hands, Bucky hurried to Steve’s side and sat.

“Thank you,” Bucky said softly. 

 

Steve rumbled deep in his chest. It almost sounded like a purr but that was impossible. Steve couldn’t even stand to  _ look _ at him, much less be affectionate.

A tall servant brought Bucky a steaming plate of bacon, eggs, and breakfast potatoes. There was also sweet pastries and fruit at the table. 

 

He ate quietly aware that most people were watching him though his father and sister had begun to talk to one another again. 

 

King Alexander eyed him critically, his eyes sharp and his lips pulled tight in disapproval. Bucky felt the man’s gaze like a brand, terrified he kept his eyes on his plate. 

 

“I’m surprised to see you,” Winifred said, “I would think you’d be too tired from serving your mate.”

 

Becca stifled a shocked laugh behind her hand. George watched Bucky clearly invested in his answer. 

 

Steve’s nostrils flared and he inhaled sharply. 

 

Bucky swallowed heavily. The bite of pastry sticking in his throat. 

 

“I feel fine,” Bucky said softly, “Did you sleep well mother?”

 

Steve made that rumbling sound again and Bucky got a whiff of Steve’s scent and it strangely calmed him, he felt the tension inside him loosen a little. He glanced up at the large male from under his lashes only to feel a wave of disappointment when he saw that Steve’s eyes were on Winifred and not him. 

 

“Yes,” she said tightly, “Lord Rogers has been more than generous. We’ll be departing for home later today.”

 

Relief and worry fought in Bucky’s mind. It was apparent Steve hadn’t spoken to his parents about the debacle that occurred which left him feeling even more unsettled. They were leaving and obviously had no intention of taking him with them. He hadn’t mated Lord Rogers and the male was clearly uninterested in him which meant his future was uncertain. Was he to be cast out onto the street destitute and vulnerable now that he had no family and no mate?

 

Tears threatened and he clasped his hands in his lap, no longer interested in eating. 

 

“I’m sure you are eager for us to go,” she continued, enjoying his growing discomfort, “I imagine Prince Steven has plans for you that don’t include entertaining guests.”

 

The innuendo in her tone made Bucky’s stomach roil. It was as if she knew what had happened. Then it hit him, those ghouls had been her attendants first, of course, she knew. This was her doing all along. 

  
  


“Enough Winifred,” George said. 

 

It was clear from the look of disgust on the king’s face that she had gone too far in her needling. George was quick to quiet his wife, ever mindful that their newly elevated position was precarious.

 

"My apologies," Winifred said.

 

Bucky didn't believe her for a second though the king did look pacified. Prince Steven looked furious. 

Winifred stood from her seat. "I should go and ensure that all is in order for our trip home. James, do come see me when you've finished."

 

He wanted to refuse. If he were more certain of his mating with Steven, more certain that his mate would protect him, he would have. Instead, he nodded meekly and ate even slower. The king stood as well and invited Bucky's father to join him for a smoke. The two men left and Bucky could feel his sister's eyes keenly as she was now alone with her and his supposed mate. 

 

"What's it like to be mated dear brother?" she asked. 

Bucky's hands stilled. 

 

Luckily Steven spoke before he could. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW domestic violence (Bucky's mom smacks him)

“You’d know better than us,” Steve said, “You’ve been married nearly three years haven’t you?”

 

Tina frowned for a moment, annoyed that her torment of Bucky was interrupted but she quickly smoothed it, aware that she couldn’t get away with rudeness in the face of royalty. 

 

“Yes,” she said, “that is true. Perhaps I should deliver some sage advice.”

 

Bucky cringed. 

 

Steve quirked an eyebrow at her. 

 

“By all means,” he said, clearly goading her. 

 

“I guess I would say that a mated pair is built on roles. We all have one to play. Things work best when we all remember that.”

 

She was looking at Steve but her words were clearly for Bucky. 

 

_ Don’t screw this up _ she was saying.  _ The family is counting on you, whether you like it or not this is your life now so suck it up and deal. _

“Interesting,” Steve said, “My mother always said the best matings came from partnership. Two people working towards the same goals, sharing the responsibility.”

 

Bucky was intrigued and looked up at Steve again. The corner of his mouth twitched the hint of a smile, there and gone in a blink. He had no idea if that smile was for him or if it came from contradicting Tina. 

 

“Hmm,” Tina said, “Your mother was a wise woman. You must miss her terribly.”

 

“Every day,” Steve said.

 

The longing in his voice made Bucky want to reach out, to take Steve’s hand in his own and offer comfort.  He was saved from embarrassing himself by the kitchen servants appearing to clean the dining room. 

 

“Are you for finished Sire?” a servant asked Bucky, reaching for his plate. 

 

“Yes, thank you,” Bucky said making sure to make eye contact and smile at the servant. 

 

He knew first hand that great houses lived and died off the strength of its staff so he made a special effort to be kind and appreciative of their hard work. The young man, only a year or two behind Bucky, had silvery white hair and a familiar smile.  He disappeared back into the kitchens leaving Bucky with no more reason to stall. 

 

“I suppose you’ll be going to your mother then?” Steve asked as he rose from his seat. 

 

“Y-yes,” Bucky agreed, weirdly startled that Steve was speaking directly to him. 

 

The prince’s eyes were a warm, clear blue and Bucky found himself captured by them, unable to look away. 

 

“Well I have a meeting with the king,” Steve said when Bucky failed to keep talking, “So I will likely have luncheon with him but will see you at dinner.”

 

“Yeah, okay.”

 

Tina let out a derisive snort pulling Bucky out of his haze. 

 

“Have a good afternoon,” Bucky blurted.

 

_ Oh my god, I’m a fucking idiot. _ Bucky thought. 

 

Steve smiled, his teeth pearly white and perfect, the corners of his eyes crinkling adorably. 

_ He’s beautiful.  _ Bucky thought.

 

“You too James,” Steve said. 

 

He turned to Tina, his smile gone. “A good afternoon to you too Lady Barnes,” he said. Without waiting for an answer, he spun on his heel and left the siblings alone in the large dining hall. 

 

Christina rounded the table quickly and got right into Bucky’s space.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” she asked, “Are you really this selfish?”

 

Bucky stepped back and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“You aren’t even trying,” Tina snapped, “You don’t smell like him so I know you haven’t fucked. You come to breakfast late and sit in your chair looking pathetic. My god, did you even brush your hair? Are you trying to get him to reject you?”

 

A torrent of negative emotions bubbled up in Bucky’s chest; hurt, rage and shame chief among them. He swallowed heavily and willed himself not to cry. 

 

“He already has,” Bucky admitted. 

 

Shock broke out across Tina’s face. 

 

“What?!”

 

“Keep your voice down,” Bucky said. 

 

“Explain yourself!” 

 

Tina grabbed at his bicep but he side-stepped out of her reach. 

 

“No,” he said, ready to be away from her, “I don’t owe you anything.”

 

Bucky turned and walked as quickly as he could from the room without running, fully aware that Tina was going straight to their father the moment he was gone. 

 

He didn’t have time to worry about it as Wanda came scampering down the hall towards him the moment he cleared the dining room doors. 

 

“Your highness,” she called, “There you are! The Baroness is looking for you.”

 

_ Shit.  _ bucky thought. In the tiff with Tina, he had forgotten his mother. 

 

“Where is she?” Bucky asked. 

 

“In her rooms overseeing the last of the packing,” Wanda said, “If you would follow me, I can lead you there.”

 

Wanda kept up a steady stream of chatter all the way across the castle and Bucky felt bad that he missed most of it but his mind was churning with unease. Given the tone of Tina’s surprise chat, he had a fair idea of how it was about to go with Winifred. 

 

Bucky stood outside his mother’s suite and took a slow breath. 

 

“Are you alright?” Wanda asked.

 

_ No.  _ Bucky thought.  _ Not even close. _

 

He gave her his best smile. “Sure,” he said, “Thank you for your help.”

 

Wanda reached out as if to give his arm a reassuring squeeze then stopped abruptly as if she realized that may be inappropriate. Bucky reached out and gave her hand a squeeze. 

 

“Of course your highness,” Wanda said, “I’ll come to find you when it is time for your luncheon. Send for me if you need me prior to that.”

 

“I will.”

 

With one last smile, Wanda turned and hustled back down the hall to begin her other duties. Bucky squared his shoulders and opened the door to his mother’s rooms.

 

Winifred had heard her son’s voice and waited just inside for him. He closed the door behind himself and turned to greet her only to be met with her hand slapping him across the face. 

 

Bucky staggered from the blow, his back meeting the closed doors, his eyes watering and cheek on fire.

 

“How dare you?” Winifred asked, “If I had my way, you’d be whipped for the way you’ve behaved.”

 

“I-I don’t understand,” Bucky said, “What-”

 

“No, you clearly  _ don’t _ understand,” Winifred said, dragging him away from the door, “This family is destined for greatness and you seem hell-bent on destroying us. Well, I won’t have it. This foolish,  _ selfish, _ behavior ends now.”

 

“I haven’t done anything wrong!”

 

“Haven’t you? HAVEN’T YOU?!” she cried, “It was bad enough watching you quiver like a timid mouse yesterday during the ceremony but then you  _ failed  _ your duties in the bedroom and topped it all off with some embarrassing display that inspired the prince to fire our household staff in the middle of the ball.”

 

Bucky’s eyes widened in surprise. He hadn’t seen the attendants after they’d tressed him up like a christmas goose but he’d thought that had been more of his mother’s doing. He had no idea that Steve had fired them. 

 

_ Perhaps he was angry that I wasn’t prepared properly? _

 

“And what’s worse is your limpid performance this morning. You were late. You’re grooming is shameful and if I have to watch you slouch and pout for one more minute I will-”

 

“You’ll what?” Bucky asked surprising himself and Winifred, “You’ll have me bound and gagged? Drugged and terrified? Sell me to the highest bidder?”

 

“You ungrateful-”

 

“Too late,” Bucky continued if she hadn’t spoken, “You’ve already done all that.”

 

Winifred growled in her throat and snatched Bucky by the hair dragging his face nose to nose with her own. 

 

“You think I’ve done my worst?” she asked, “You have no idea what I am capable of. Now, you better listen and listen good.”

 

She released her grip on her son and he stumbled back, tripped and fell on his ass on the floor. She advanced quickly causing him to scramble away until his back once again met the closed doors. 

 

“You will not fail again. We are leaving today and are being given a new estate by the king. A grand house called Winter Manor to go with our new elevated station. As you know, our advancement hinges greatly on the success of our family’s union with that of the king’s. Of you and Prince Steven. So you  _ will not fail _ , you will go to him and win him over. Get him to mark you, to bond with you or so help me I will rip your arm off and beat you with it. Do I make myself clear?”

 

Winifred had, in her youth, been considered a great beauty with smooth skin and frosty blue-gray eyes. Her thick chestnut hair remained largely unchanged in her older years and was her pride and joy, her face, while still lovely was also capable of being hard and cruel. 

 

She sneered as Bucky angled himself away from her.  When he failed to respond, she raised her hand again and Bucky flinched. 

 

“Answer me!” she snapped.

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Bucky said.

 

“There is no home for you if he casts you out. I would see you dead before you shamed our house in such a fashion.”

 

Bucky felt tears prick his eyes and blinked furiously to keep them at bay. He wouldn’t give her the satisfaction.

 

“I understand,” he said. 

 

She lowered her arm. “Then get up. Clean yourself up and do as you are bid.”

 

Bucky pulled himself up and made to leave the room. 

 

“James,” Winifred said.

 

He turned to look at her. 

 

“You will write to me each week and keep me informed.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

  
  


The walk back to his rooms was blissfully quick and silent. He didn’t send for Wanda, couldn’t bear for her to see him terrified, ashamed, and shaking. Instead, he race walked down the wide halls, eyes sweeping side to side looking for familiar markers and watching out for anyone who would see him at his lowest. 

 

Safely closed away in the bedroom he allowed himself to cry, his face pressed into the pillows on the bed, his hand cradling his stinging cheek. He felt so small and alone and  _ angry. _ He cried from equal parts rage and grief until his body had nothing left to give then took himself into the bathroom to clean up. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky makes some moves to better his position.  
> Steve also tries his best to make things better.  
> Things just get more complicated.   
> ...and steamy...

The hot water of the rainfall shower eased his aching body and calmed his nerves enough for him to thoroughly clean his hair and body. Afterwards, he spent time drying and brushing out his shoulder-length hair before tying it back in a low knot. 

 

He chose a light blue shirt and pants in a soft grey knowing the colors suited him well. A nervous glance in the mirror showed that while it had hurt, the slap from his mother hadn’t left much of a mark, he simply looked like he had a bit of color in his cheek. He pinched the other one a few times to even out the flush and then sighed. 

 

_ Like a painted whore off to sell my body and soul to a rich man _ . He thought sadly. 

 

Shoulders back he shook his head. Life with Prince Steven couldn’t be worse than life with his mother, or if it was, he supposed, he could always run away. 

 

_ Then you’d really have to sell yourself. _ He pointed out to no one but himself. He rolled his eyes.  _ Best not to borrow more trouble just yet. _

 

There was a knock on his door startling him from his unpleasant thoughts. He opened his door to see that a guard was standing at parade rest just to the left of the frame. He turned and looked at Bucky with interest on his face. 

 

“Hi,” Bucky said nervously.

 

The guard’s eyebrows went up. He cleared his throat and regarded Bucky with amused surprise. “Your highness,” he said. 

 

Another guard stood before the door, also smiling. He had a thin mustache and a long nose. His accent sounded french when he spoke. 

 

“Wanda sent this for you,” He reached into his coat and pulled out a book then handed it to Bucky.

 

It had a black cover with a stunning photo of a nebula on the front.  _ The Elegant Universe _ . 

 

Bucky grinned. She remembered their brief chat about books and had somehow found one that he would like. His heart gave a grateful squeeze. 

 

_ Maybe life here won’t be so bad. _

 

“Tell her thank you for me please?” Bucky asked. 

 

 The guard nodded. “Your lunch will be on the veranda at noon.” 

 

“Thank you,” Bucky said, before retreating back into his room.

 

He took the book and went out onto the balcony attached to the bedroom by a set of intricate french doors. The sun felt warm on his face and calmed him a bit. He knew he should be focused on fixing his situation with the prince but since Steven was in meetings with the king for the morning, he gave himself permission to relax, even if it was to be short lived. 

 

Bucky awoke to Wanda gently shaking his shoulder, her soft voice calling his name.

 

“Wha?” Bucky said unintelligently. 

 

“Forgive me for waking you,” Wanda said with a smile, “It is time for your lunch.”

 

Bucky rubbed his face with the heels of his hands and then sat up and stretched, sending his book tumbling from his lap.

 

“Oh!”

 

Bucky mentally cursed himself for not marking his page as he bent to retrieve the tome. 

 

“Are you enjoying it?” Wanda asked.

 

“I beg your pardon?”

 

Bucky stood, book in hand and regarded the maid. She was pretty, with large eyes, high cheekbones and auburn hair. She smiled and pointed to the book he held protectively against his chest. 

 

“The book,” she said, “I was wondering if it was a good one. I’m afraid I don’t know much about astronomy so I simply plucked one from the science section of the library at random.”

 

Bucky’s heart gave an excited thump.

 

“There’s a library?” he asked. 

 

Wanda’s smile grew into a face splitting grin. “Indeed! I can show you after your meal if you’d like.”

 

“That would be amazing Wanda, thank you.”

 

“My pleasure your highness.”

 

Bucky ate his lunch alone in the shade on the veranda. It wasn’t as lonely as he’d initially feared it would be since he had the book Wanda gave him and he very much enjoyed it, as well as the salad, grilled meat and cheese spread and fruit tart he was served. 

 

After he finished eating Wanda returned to lead him to the estate’s impressive library. Coming from a much less affluent household, Bucky was unused to be waited on and tried not to feel guilty about how much he was relying on the young woman but in the end he couldn’t help but say something. 

 

“I’m sorry I am taking up so much of your time,” he said, “I am sure there are other tasks you’d rather be attending to.”

 

She laughed and it filled the wide hallway like bells ringing. 

 

“Oh my, your highness, no,” she said, “As you are currently without your own private staff, I am to serve you as you see fit.”

 

Bucky felt himself frown a bit. 

 

“How do you mean?”

 

“I am to answer your requests, organize your meals, and ensure your needs are met.”

 

She glanced at him and after noticing his frown rushed to placate him, “It is an honor to do so,” she explained, “I worked in the washrooms prior to this and I admit this is a nice change of pace. Besides, you have proved a much kinder master than Miss Hela.”

 

She clapped her palm over her mouth in shock. 

 

“Your highness please forgive me,” she said, “It isn’t right for me to speak ill of my betters.”

 

Bucky shook his head. “I doubt there are better than you Wanda,” he said, “You dislike of this Hela woman is safe with me.”

 

She sighed and smiled. 

 

They arrived at the ornate wood doors to the library and Bucky found himself strangely holding his breath. The doors themselves were made of a dark wood and were inset with colored glass that mimicked wildflowers in a field. Wanda pushed them open gently and indicated that Bucky go in first. He gasped in awe at the expansive room, deciding then and there that he’d never seen a more beautiful room in his life. 

 

Each wall was lined with books, there was even a spiral staircase that lead to the second floor where even more books awaited on shelves of highly polished wood. He could see more stained glass windows on the second floor as well as plush chairs nestled into corners. On the first floor where he stood, there was deep, soft cream carpeting and couches to match the chairs. 

 

Bucky never wanted to leave and told Wanda as much. 

 

She laughed again. “I’m sure you’d miss your husband eventually,” she teased.

 

Bucky mood soured just a little at the reminder of the prince and all the ways his life was no longer his own. 

 

“But until then,” Wanda continued, “You can stay here. Send for me if you need, otherwise, I will return when it’s time for supper.”

 

Bucky nodded absently, the shelves of books were calling to him and he was eager to lose himself in them and forget his current trouble. 

 

Wanda did return at dinner but instead of leading him to the dining hall, she brought the meal to him. She set up a small table with bread, a hearty soup, and more salad before addressing Bucky. 

 

“The prince sends his apologies but will be unable to join you for supper,” she said. 

 

“Is he alright?” Bucky asked. 

 

He had no idea why he asked, it wasn’t as if he could do anything if Steven wasn’t alright, nor did he believe the prince would ask after him. Still it pained him to think the handsome man was hurt somehow. 

 

“I-I believe so,” Wanda said with uncertainty, “I was told he had some important matters to tend to that simply couldn’t wait.”

 

 “Ah,” Bucky said swallowing past a strange lump of hurt, “Well, thank you for letting me know.”

 

Wanda left and Bucky picked at his food. 

 

It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy it, he just found himself preoccupied about Steve. 

 

_ Is he really busy or is he simply avoiding me?  _  Bucky wondered. 

 

The sky outside faded from peach and rose to the inky blue-black of night while Bucky hid away in the library and considered his options. 

 

His mother’s terrifying words rang heavy in his ears as he finally left his sanctuary and made his way back to the room he’d been calling his own. The two guards who had been silently posted outside his door all day accompanied him once more. 

 

Once inside the lavish bedroom, Bucky was greeted by the face of an unknown maid. She had just finished changing the linens on his bed and was filling a pitcher with water and providing clean glasses. She turned and curtsied when Bucky entered.

 

“Good evening your highness,” She said, eyes on the floor, “I’m Darcy. I’m nearly finished with your rooms then I will be out of your way.”

 

“Hi,” Bucky said, “That’s fine.”

 

He went to his vanity and surveyed whether or not he needed to freshen up or change. He sighed at the state of his hair and took out the low knot and recombed it considering. After debating he decided to leave it down as it looked more inviting that way. 

 

Behind him, Darcy finished her chores then bid him goodnight.

 

“Goodnight Darcy,” he said, “Thank you.”

 

She opened the door to leave when Bucky realized she may be able to help him. 

 

“Actually, wait,” he called out. 

 

She stopped and turned, “Yes, Your Highness?”

 

“Where does the prince stay?” he asked trying not to sound as embarrassed as he felt. 

 

She stared at him in confusion for a moment and Bucky fought to hold her gaze and not collapse in a shame-filled puddle. If his mother knew that he had sunk to asking maids where his husband was, she’d surely do worse than slap him. 

 

“I’m afraid I don’t understand,” Darcy said. 

 

 “Where are the princes rooms?” Bucky asked, “Where does he sleep?”

 

Darcy blushed. “ _ These _ are his rooms,” she said, gesturing to the space around them. 

 

Bucky sighed, “Right. He sleeps with me,” Bucky said, “But where did he sleep before he was married?”

 

Darcy shook her head, “Here,” she said, “These have always been Prince Steven’s rooms. They brought you here to share them with him, not the other way around.”

 

Bucky felt guilt and embarrassment rise in his chest. Not only had he failed to please his husband but he’d stolen the man’s room from him as well. 

 

_ Where did he sleep last night? _ He wondered.

 

“I see,” Bucky said, mind reeling, “Where is he now?”

 

Darcy seemed to relax in relief. 

 

“In his study you highness,” she said, “The guards can show you.”

 

Bucky nodded and released the girl. He told himself she was naturally quick and definitely not running from him. He shook his head, who was he kidding, sometimes he wanted to run from himself. 

 

Out of time and reasons to stall, Bucky went to the door and opened it up looking at his guards once again. 

 

“I don’t know your names,” he blurted. 

 

The one on the right laughed and the one on the left told the right guard to shut up. 

 

“I am Jaques Denier,” the left guard said, “That imbecile is Montgomery Falsworth.”

 

“Please call me Monty, your highness,” he said. 

 

“How can we be of service?” Denier asked.

 

“Can you take me to Prince Steven’s study?” Bucky asked. 

 

The guards seemed to share a conversation in a glance with one another but quickly complied with his request.  They didn’t have to go far, Steve’s study was in the same wing as his bedroom and Bucky was glad. 

 

He was nervous enough as it was knew the further he had to go, the more likely he was to back out of his plan. The guards deposited him outside the door and took their leave. Steve had a firm,  _ ‘I don’t need you to lurk outside my door’ _ policy and they kind of obeyed it. Instead of staying at the door as they would with any other post, they simply stayed around the corner, within earshot should Steve need them but not so close as to make him feel smothered. 

 

Bucky watched them go then took a deep breath and knocked. 

 

“ teacht isteach!” Steve called. 

 

Bucky frowned.   _ Does that mean come in or fuck off? Oh God, what I am doing? He knows where I’ve been. If he wanted to see me he’d have come and found me. This was a bad idea. _

 

Bucky twisted his fingers together and tried to figure out if he should knock again or go back to his room and await his fate when he failed a second time to secure a bond with the prince. 

 

The memory of being slapped, of being told his family would see him dead before taking him back in had his hand knocking again.  The door flung open before he could lower it again. 

 

“James,” Steve said, sounding surprised. 

 

“Bucky.”

 

“What?”

 

“Oh, um, forgive me, your highness,” Bucky stammered, “I just-I prefer Bucky? Though I suppose if  _ you _ prefer to call me James, that’s what matters isn’t it?”

 

Steve looked at the omega kindly trying to figure out how to calm the man as it was clear he was incredibly nervous. 

 

“That’s alright,” Steve said, “I can call you Bucky. What can I do for you?”

 

“I - well that is, we-” Bucky looked over his shoulder again to ensure they were alone, embarrassment coloring his cheeks a soft pink. 

 

“Would you like to come in?” Steve asked, “we can talk in private if you prefer.”

 

Bucky nodded gratefully and slipped past Steve into his study. He barely noticed the soft honey-colored wood of Steve’s desk and drawing table. Nor did he take in the paintings drying along the walls or the stunning view of the grounds visible from the floor to ceiling windows along the far wall. 

 

No, he was too distracted by the way the alpha had smelled when Bucky has passed him, like clean laundry and a healthy male with a hint of pine. It sent shivers down Bucky’s back and had him curling his toes in his loafers. 

 

“Are you alright?” Steve asked, his voice low and soft. 

 

He was standing within arm’s reach of Bucky, leaning against his desk with his massive arms folded across his broad chest. 

 

Memories of what he looked like shirtless danced behind Bucky’s eyes. Even though they were tinged with the memory of the previous night’s fear, he still knew the alpha had looked mouthwatering. Bucky opened his eyes quickly shaking away the thoughts. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked. He reached out slowly and lightly grasped Bucky’s elbow. 

 

Bucky opened his mouth to speak and found he couldn’t. He knew he had to say something, to explain why he’d come and interrupted Steve’s work but shame and fear held his tongue. He couldn’t tell Steven what his mother had said, he would rather die than Steven know about the particular shame he carried from that encounter so instead, he said nothing. 

 

Instead, he acted. Eyes closed he stepped forward into the alpha’s space. Steve grunted in surprise but didn’t push him away so Bucky ran his nose along the smooth skin of Steven’s throat and breathed in more of that delectable scent. 

 

“Bucky…” 

 

Steve reached out and set his hands on Bucky’s shoulders putting a little distance between their bodies. Having the omega so close was tempting and Steve was struggling to think clearly. Bucky’s actions said seduction but his scent held nothing but fear. 

 

“Please,” Bucky said, there was a shimmer in his eyes that may have been the beginning of tears, “We haven’t-please-”

 

“Please what Buck?” Steve asked, his voice sounded rough with arousal and he cleared his throat to chase it away, “Tell me what you want.”

 

Bucky lowered his gaze to his feet. For a moment Steven had sounded interested but now he seemed distant once more. Still he couldn’t let that dissuade him, the consequences for failing were too great. 

 

“We aren’t mated,” Bucky said softly. 

 

“We  _ are _ ,” Steve said, “We were married yesterday before God, the king, and the kingdom.”

 

“I-I know,” Bucky said, “but I don’t carry your mark.”

 

_ You left. You didn’t want to claim me _ .

 

Steve closed his eyes and breathed slowly through his nose. Bucky’s words seemed to light a fire under his skin causing his instincts to go crazy. He wanted to wrap his hands around that lithe waist and drag Bucky close so he could finally get his mouth on all that skin. Fantasies of bending the man over his desk and taking what was legally his were flying through his head at breakneck speed but Steve resisted. 

 

_ That isn’t what he asked you for _ Steve thought.  _ He’s clearly terrified of you and only doing what he thinks is his duty. Don’t make this worse for him with your macho man alpha male bullshit. _

 

Steve counted to ten to get himself under control then opened his eyes. Bucky was still looking at their feet. A subtle shaking of his shoulders seemed to confirm Steve’s assumptions.

 

“Bucky look at me,” he said, then waited for the omega to meet his gaze, “Is that what you want?”

 

Bucky swallowed heavily. He hadn’t expected the question and for a moment actually tried to discern what he wanted. 

 

_ I don’t want to be afraid anymore, he _ thought.  _  I don’t want to be cast out onto the street or...worse. _

 

He also, deep down where he would never admit it, wanted the man in front of him. Steven was gorgeous, physically fit with summer sky eyes and that tempting full bottom lip. 

 

_ Don’t. _ He told himself.  _ You’ll only get your heart broken.  _

 

“Yes,” Bucky said, “Please.”

 

He needed to be marked. To have that claim in his skin would silence his family’s accusations. 

 

_ At least until they start asking about an heir _ . Bucky thought. His pulse raced and he pushed the idea away. That was a problem for a later date. 

 

Steve watched him for a few moments then seemed to come to a decision. He grasped Bucky’s hand and led him over to a chaise lounge that sat before the windows. Steve sat down first, he leaned back in the chair and encouraged Bucky to sit on the leg rest before him facing the glass. 

 

The omega was still shaking a Steve tried to soothe him, he ran his hands gently up and down Bucky’s arms, across his shoulders and along his back. The slow strokes calmed them both and soon Bucky was breathing long and slow, his scent mellowing into the sweet lemony scent of pleased omega.

 

Steve smiled. 

 

Bond marks were usually given during sex. It was easy then, with the rush of endorphins to bite down and cement their bond. Since that wasn’t really an option, Steve was forced to improvise but that didn’t mean he couldn’t make it pleasurable for his husband. 

 

As Bucky relaxed he found himself leaning back a bit, his shoulders and back resting against the warm firmness of Steve’s chest. The alphas hands wandered across his waist and up over his abs in broad gentle strokes. Bucky could feel himself growing aroused by the tender attention he was receiving and for once didn’t try to fight it in hopes that it would please Steven and make this whole thing easier. 

 

Steve’s hand brushed Bucky’s belly again then slipped beneath the loose cotton of his shirt, fingertips dancing over the warm supple skin. 

 

Bucky let out a pleased moan and tipped his head back onto Steve’s shoulder, his breath hitching when his husband pinched one of his nipples. Steve moved his free hand from Bucky’s waist to his thigh, squeezing and stroking, making his way steadily inward to Bucky’s crotch. 

 

It was clear that Bucky was aroused and Steve cupped him through his pants savoring the heated moan the action got him. He was also hard as nails in his own pants but he kept his hips tucked back, away from his husband and ignored it in favor of focusing on Bucky. 

 

Steve stroked Bucky’s dick through his pants and took his hand away from his chest to sweep his hair back from his tempting neck. Leaning in, Steve nipped and kissed Bucky’s throat focusing on the tender skin where his neck met his shoulder. Bucky moaned and panted, whispering Steve’s name like a secret. 

 

Working quickly, Steve used both hands to open Bucky’s pants and eased them along with his underwear, down his thick, delectable thighs. 

 

Steve bit back a groan of his own as he glimpsed Bucky’s hard cock, nestled in neatly trimmed curls. He began stroking it in firm, even pulls paying attention to the sensitive head and the soft balls beneath. It didn’t take long for Bucky’s thighs to begin quivering and his cries to become high pitched and needy. 

 

Steve increased the speed of his hand and went back to massaging Bucky’s chest and teasing his nipples. 

 

“Please, Please!” Bucky begged. 

 

Steve hid his grin in the skin of Bucky’s neck, licking and nipping at it hungrily. 

 

“St-Steve,” Bucky panted, “G-gonna-gonna cum.”

 

Steve didn’t let up, caught up in watching the steady stream of precum dribbled from Bucky’s cock onto his fist. 

 

“Give it to me,” he demanded, his breath hot on Bucky’s cheek. 

 

The omega complied with a loud wavering cry, his eyes squeezed shut tight. Steve growled and bit down, the primal instincts pounding in his head urging him to claim what was his. Bucky’s taste exploded across his tongue as the bond took hold. Steve held Bucky firmly yet gently, stroking him through his orgasm and then gently bringing him down from his high. 

 

The omega was clearly floating and Steve couldn’t fight the wave of satisfaction in his chest. He cleaned Bucky up and wrapped him in an afghan before carrying him back to their bedroom. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I am hoping to update this fairly regularly if people are into it.   
> Comments and Kudos appreciated.


End file.
